Odcinek 6394
24 sierpnia 2012 30px 19 lipca 2016 26px 20 października 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6393. « 6394. » 6395. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W biurze "FC", Rick zauważa przygaszony nastrój Hope, lecz dziewczyna zapewnia brata, że nic jej nie jest. Tematem rozmowy staje się wspólne wyjście Liama i Steffy na imprezę. Rick sugeruje, że po wydarzeniach z Włoch, oboje nie powinni być blisko siebie, lecz wygląda na to, że nadal łączy ich silna chemia. "To powinno dać ci do myślenia", mówi Forrester, a gdy Hope upiera się, że Liam chce ją poślubić, syn Brooke nie chce, by siostra ponownie zostala skrzywdzona. Zmartwiona Hope zastanawia się, czy nie przesadza, robiąc Liamowi wyrzuty o jedną noc poza domem, jednak Rick przekonuje siostrę, że potrzebuje ona prawdy, której nie usłyszy ani od Spencera ani od Steffy. Forrester przypomina dziewczynie, że jej "ukochany" nie powiedział jej całej prawdy na temat spotkania ze Steffy we Włoszech. Hope tymczasem przypomina sobie słowa Liama, który wspomniał jej, że podczas imprezy w klubie nocnym DJ'em był znajomy Ricka, Othello. Z kolei brat dziewczyny przypomina jej, przez co przeszła ich matka i ostrzega, że Hope może podzielić ten los, jeśli poślubi mężczyznę, kochającego dwie kobiety jednocześnie. Rozmowę rodzeństwa przerywa pojawienie się pracownicy firmy, Grace, która informuje Hope o problemach w szwalni. Po wyjściu siostry, Rick sięga po telefon, by wykonać pewne połączenie. W kawiarni Dayzee, Liam wyznaje Steffy, że on i Hope postanowili popracować nad pewnymi rzeczami w swoim związku. Córka Ridge'a nie uważa jednak za rozsądne wyolbrzymianie faktu, iż zrobił on sobie wychodne. Dziewczyna wyjawia, iż zapewniła Hope, że do niczego między nimi nie doszło. Żadne z nich nie jest jednak pewne, czy dziewczyna w to wierzy. Spencer opowiada zaskoczonej Steffy o scenie między nim a Hope przed gośćmi w dniu ślubu. Chłopak zdradza, że obecnie jego przyszłość z Hope jest w rękach Loganówny, bo zależy od tego, czy ukochana mu wybaczy. "Za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś?", szydzi z córki Brooke Steffy, a następnie zastanawia się, co zrobi Liam, jeśli Hope mu nie wybaczy. On upiera się, że córka Brooke musi uwierzyć, że nie doszło między nimi do niczego poważnego. Steffy uważa jednak, że strach córki Brooke jest uzasadnionych, ponieważ ich samych nadal łączy pewna więź. Liam jednak przypomina, że ma zobowiązanie wobec Hope, jednak córka Taylor nie zgadza się z tym i komentuje lojalność Spencera wobec niej. "Gdyby mnie nie było, Ty i Hope zostalibyście małżeństwem w jednej chwili, lecz tak się nie stało", mówi Forresterówna, po czym wyraża przekonanie, że ona i Liam będą znów razem i on też to czuje. Później, Forresterówna przypomina sobie chwile, które spędziła z Liamem w łóżku. W biurze Ricka zjawia się Othello, który potwierdza przyjacielowi, że widział Steffy i Liama razem w klubie, a stan Spencera wydawał się być rzadko spotykany. Syn Brooke jest ciekawy, czy para przekroczyła granice, jednak jego gość nie jest w stanie powiedzieć na ten temat zbyt wiele. Wspomina jednak, że oboje byli widziani osobno przy basenie. Rick przechodzi do rzeczy, po czym oznajmia, że potrzebuje jego pomocy, bo chce zrobić coś dla Hope. Wspomina, że wszyscy odradzali mu małżeństwo z Amber, a później słono za to zapłacił i nie chce, aby to samo spotkało jego siostrę. Othello zastanawia się, czego przyjaciel od niego oczekuje. "Chcę, abyś powiedział Hope, że to, o co podejrzewa ona Steffy i Liama jest prawdą", słyszy poruszony Othello. Rick podkreśla, że dzięki temu wyświadczy Hope przysługę, a kiedy wspomina o Thomasie, Othello zauważa, że tamten spotyka się z Caroline, którą zainteresowany jest również syn Brooke. Niespodziewanie w biurze pojawia się Hope, która zauważa gościa swojego brata i pyta go o ostatni pobyt Liama w klubie. "Muszę wiedzieć, co było pomiędzy Liamem a Steffy. Co widziałeś?", domaga się odpowiedzi córka Brooke. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Othello Kategoria:Grace